Birthday
by ZeroZangetsu
Summary: It is Sasuke's birthday and due to paying his rent Naruto has almost no money for a gift, but his team makes him get one anyway...


Naruto was mad.

Not the usual kind of mad where he could just go to the top of the Hokage Monument and scream his head off either.

Today was Sasuke's birthday.

Sakura about a week ago had literally broken into his apartment (how did she even know where he lived?) and demanded he get Sasuke a good present.

If it was any other time Naruto would have been okay with it, but right now he had to pay the rent for his apartment and with his only income being from D-ranks he was _really _tight for ryo.

So while he did get something for Sasuke, he decided to be cheap and just grabbed one of the free ramen coupons he had lying around.

Seriously why did he have to get a present for that jerk? At age thirteen Sasuke was literally the richest bachelor in Konoha as all the money from the Uchiha clan went into his bank account with only some of it taken for taxes.

Sasuke can buy almost everything in Konoha and _Naruto _is supposed to buy a expensive gift for him? Especially since his entire team, including Kakashi and Sakura, forgot his?

-After fighting through the crowd that had gathered in front of the Uchiha compound, which composed of Sasuke fangirls, and (shiver) fanboys, Naruto finally came to Sasuke's house which was conveniently the largest in the compound.

When he rang the doorbell Sakura opened it and quickly brought him inside to where the rest of their graduating class and their sensei were while admonishing him for being late.

He saw Asuma and Kurenai talking together in a corner (no surprise there), Sakura had walked over to Ino who was next to Chouji and Shikamaru who were with Kiba, Shino and Hinata at the food table.

Walking through the doorway Naruto saw a surprise in the left corner.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Naruto as he stared at the two sane members of Team Gai, whose sensei Maito Gai and third teammate Rock Lee were currently badgering Kakashi and Sasuke for a challenge.

"Well, Gai-sensei wanted to talk to Kakashi-san and when he found out it was Sasuke's birthday he wanted us to come." said a sheepish Tenten who had little to virtually no contact with Sasuke and felt rather awkward celebrating his birthday with him.

Neji merely grunted sharing similar thoughts as Tenten.

"Okay everyone! Sasuke is going to open his presents!" yelled Sakura.

As everyone gathered around the table where the presents were and it was decided that the presents will be given in order of teams.

Team Gai went first and despite Tenten and Neji's reluctance to participate in the birthday Sasuke was pleased by their presents.

Tenten had given him a kusurigama which Sasuke seemed very eager to start using, Neji had given him a pair of gloves and elbow guards for taijutsu practice, and Gai and Lee gave him a pair of training weights and blue leg warmers.

Team Ten was up next, Shikamaru had given him a shogi set with a promise to play with him some time, Ino had given him a book on taijutsu which Sasuke looked surprisingly happy about, while Chouji got him a coupon for Yakiniku Q a high quality barbecue restaurant owned by the Akimichi clan. Asuma got him a chakra conductive kunai that if given fire chakra it would burst into flames.

In Team 8, Kiba and Shino combined funds in order to get a book set on tracking which again Sasuke seemed happy about, Hinata gave him a highly ornamental tea set and Kurenai gave him a book on basic genjutsu.

After thanking Team 8, Sasuke turned to his own team.

Sakura gave him a fully equipped medical pack, filled with some bandages, gauze, food pills and other medical equipment. Kakashi had given him a scroll on a fire jutsu and a promise to help Sasuke learn how to use Asuma's gift.

Then he turned to Naruto, only to see a ramen coupon in his hand.

"Is that it?" he asked seemingly surprised.

"Hehehe, sorry Sasuke but I didn't have much money left after I had to pay rent for my apartment." explained Naruto who was scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot!" yelled Sakura."You should have gotten Sasuke something nicer!"

"But Sakura-chan I _didn't_ have any money to spare for a gift!" said Naruto now hoping to diffuse the situation before Sakura's fist met his fist.

"Maa maa clam down you two." said Kakashi hoping to stop the now likely to happen fight."Naruto lives by himself, his financial situation should take precedent in this. Besides he can just go and get a better gift."

Sasuke nodded before turning to Naruto."Just go and get a different gift dobe, Sakura will leave you alone if you do."

Naruto merely sighed as walked out of the party, though the fangirl crowd and out into Konoha's market district until he had a idea, he just needed to make sure he still had it...

Sasuke nodded at Sakura as she left after helping him clean up the party. It's been three hours since he sent Naruto out to get a different gift and he was still waiting.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto who was walking up the street calmly, holding a blue box tied with a red ribbon.

"I got your new gift! Hope you like it... so bye!" said Naruto as he _almost ran_ out of the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke merely shrugged, long used to Naruto's odd antics and actions.

As he pulled the ribbon to open the box he wondered what Naruto could have gotten him, he had gotten many good things from the others during the birthday party that he had almost no idea what Naruto could have gotten that he could actually want or find useful.

The last thing Sasuke saw as he pulled the red ribbon was a equally red glove burst out of the box on a spring, hit the right side of the his face and everything went black.


End file.
